Hunger Games
by ShadetheHedgehog1413
Summary: Crossover story. Luna the wolf lives in an unfair, divided world of Mobius where everyone lives in fear. When she gets picked for the games, she didnt know that her actions could change all of that, with the affections of a black and red hedgehog. (dont flame if ya dont like)
1. Prologue

Luna POV

I awake to a new day. Looking around the dim, cluttered room I shared with my sister in blurry vision, all was quiet as it was the crack of dawn outside. Looking over across the room was my little sister, sleeping calmly in her old, grey bed even though this was the worst day of the year. Today is what us mobians of the planet Mobius call the Reaping. A day of terror and fear where one innocent boy and girl, between the ages of 12 and 18 are chosen to fight for their lives in an arena, or die trying.

Either way, only one could come out victorious and get the reward. To not only get a villa in the Victors Village, with all the money and food they would ever need, but to be safe from the games for the rest of their lives. It was the life everyone wished they were born into, but alas, thats not how our life works.

Getting out of my dull, equally grey bed, I put on my normal outfit; a black torn shirt that couldnt reach my stomach, a black leather jacket for warmth, two holes torn for my phoenix wings to perk up freely, baggy, worn out jeans I had for years, and finally, black and pink boots that went up to my knees. The last thing was brushing my long, black and pink mane that reached the floor and could be used as a broom.

Tying it up into a high ponytail before I left, I looked around the quiet house. The only people that leaved here were me, my little sister, and my mother. I used to have my father, but he died years ago in a tragic accident I cant bear to talk about, none the less write. Over time, I accepted his death and lived somewhat peacefully with my mother for about two years, before she met another fellow and had a child with him.  
She didnt even think for a minute how I would feel, how upsetting this all was.

I didnt hate Arctic when she was born, I treated like my own sister and protected her from anything that would harm her. Its my mother who im against, how she just thought that bringing a new guy into this life would somehow make up for dad being gone. Well guess what, it wasnt.

Growling in frustration, I left before I punched a hole in the wall or did something stupid that would just make me even more upset. Although I did slam the door aggressively as I left my small, dated and nearly broken down home near the meadow. 'Gotta put this aside. There are worse things to worry about today.' I reminded myself, looking off into the town square where the dreaded event would take place. It was just hours away before they would be sent away to either die, or become a victor.

I just never thought for a minute, that in the end, I would be one of them. 


	2. The Forest

Normal POV

Luna looked off at the town square, never seeming to take off her eyes off as there were many men and women preparing for it. Sighing heavily, the black and pink wolf walked away from it all, walking through the meadow of fully grown grains to the equally, fully grown forest nearby. It was guarded by a high, electric fence with sharp metal lining, keeping the mobians from the predators that lived in there. Luna smirked and perked up her midnight, pink tipped phoenix feathered wings up into the air, jumping up and flying safely over with ease.

Walking through the forest to a small, seemingly normal tree trunk, tearing off the top of the trunk to find her weapon. A round of arrows carved from the branches of oak, the tips being made of metal and the end having real, strong phoenix feathers for balance when shot.  
Nearby was her bow hidden away in a log, it was a fairly large one but not something she couldnt handle.

Continuing her travel throughout the forest, she managed to shoot down animals she passed, like squirrels and raccoon's from the tall branches of the oak or pine trees. Smirking as they fell with ease, her ears twitched to the sound of growling behind her. It sounded deep, threatening and like a wolf. Instead of being frozen in fear or startled, she smirked and turned around to see a cinnamon colored wolf leaning against an oak tree.

"Nice try." Luna commented, crossing her arms over her uncovered stomach.  
"Your not that easy to scare, huh?" the male wolf asked. He was an 18 year old like the lunar wolf was, except he had a dark, cinnamon colored coat of fur with gray eyes that used to send chills up and down Lunas spine when they met.

"Please, I could smell you from a mile away. And wolves dont pose a threat since were like siblings." She said, walking up a small hill with the male behind her. Together they sat on a broken log and looked over the vast horizon of the forest. She felt like every time she came up here that the forest never seemed to shorten, only grow longer and longer over the planet Mobius. Flourishing with tall and short greens, along with animals of many colors and sizes.

Taking a deep breath in, the midnight colored mobian felt like nothing could hurt her out here. Like the Reaping or Games didnt exist, like there was only peace and happiness out here. Getting up again, Luna looked around the forest with Hunter.  
"So what should we do today?" He asked. There was a lot to do out here between these hunting partners. Hunt for wild animals like rabbits and squirrels to trade them for things like bread, oil, ribbon, etc. There was also picking for ripe, juicy strawberries, blueberries and blackberries on the plants low the ground, hunt for fat fish in the streams, and finally find herbs to sell to healers to mix into medicine.

"Find some food for breakfast, im starving." Luna said while Hunter smirked, taking out his pack. "Well, we can feed on this." He said, taking out a freshly made loaf of bread. Looking back, Luna's mouth watered instantly as she took it, splitting it in half to be rewarded with the fresh scent of bakery goods.  
"Damn, how and when did you get this?" She asked, sinking her teeth into her half of the still warm bread, savoring the flavor. "Eh, traded it for a squirrel as the crack of dawn. He wished me luck today." He said, biting into the fresh bread himself.

"All depends on how many times you put your name in." Luna said with her mouth full, swallowing hard. "Its in there 42 times. Had to put in extras for my family." He said, finishing his half already.  
"I had to put my in about 40 times for the same reason, you just got more family members." She said, getting up and pulling out her bow.

The two hunted together, taking down half a dozen squirrels, three rabbits, even a raccoon. Luna never once shot any of the orange, red or golden yellow phoenix that flew freely, it was like turning her back on her own kind. Or her father.  
"Ya know...we could do it." Hunter said, bringing Luna out of her thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, shooting down another scurrying squirrel.  
"Run off, live in the woods." He said, leaning against an oak tree again.  
"Hunter, we've talked about this. We cant just leave. We got family to take care of, and besides, they'd hunt us down like...well, wolves." She responded while he sighed.

"Even still, its worth a shot. Its better then living here where people are sent to die, and break their families hearts when they do. Its sick." He said. Hunter never wanted to feel that, considering he had a twin brother, younger brother, baby sister and mother to take care of. Thats why he had to work in the mines with his twin, Stone Wolf, to support their large family. "I know. Thats the main reason im never, ever, having kids." Luna said with a heavy, annoyed sigh as Hunter could only chuckle.

"I might. Just not when im living in this hell hole." He said, walking ahead with his arm wrapped around Luna. The two walked back to the town, him going under the fence and Luna going over the fence once more.  
"Ill see ya later." He said with a smirk, walking off to his house while Luna nodded, looking towards the town square. Already the guards or security of the Capitol, the peacekeepers had arrived to set up all the events.

'Only four more hours before it starts. Better hurry up.' She thought, running off into the town on all fours.


	3. Arctic Nightfox

Luna POV

Heading to the trading center, known as the Hub, in this town, it was packed with people today. It was your average streetmarket that sold nearly everything, from food, to medicines, to jewelry and trinkets that you could use to accessorize around town. I wasnt into that, not all the flashy gems and jewels like some people were. Instead I traded for the basic necessities like food, grain, flour, other herbs that were only grown in our district, yarn, ribbon and lastly some thread incase our clothes ever ripped.

Although, something did catch my eye when I was in there. In a bowl of many different colored pins, varying from gold, to silver, to bronze, there was a pin that had a bird in it. It was a phoenix so it seemed, having the long tail of beautifully trimmed feathers and the eyes that were fully black or red, depending on the gender, and full of fire.  
"A phoenix?" I muttered just above a whisper, carefully taking a golden pin into my hands. "How much?" I asked, not taking my eyes off it.  
"You can have it for free, dear." The woman said to me. She was a brown fox with equally brown hair that just went to her shoulders, having blue eyes as well. Her name was Rosemary.

"Thank you." I said, putting the pin safely in my jacket pocket before taking my pack full of supplies, quickly heading home as I didnt have a lot of time left before the Reaping would start.  
Entering my home, I smiled and giggled at Arctic. She was dressed in a blue dress that reached her knees, being tied at the waist with a white bow, while her hair was still its natural, curled way with the blue tips untouched.  
"You look pretty." I said while she rolled her eyes.

"I dont see why we have to dress up like this for something scary." She said, folding her hands behind her back.  
"I dont either, and frankly dont want to, but we cant question it." I said with a shrug while looking her over, making her the bow was tied good enough to stay up. My mother had finally woken up like my younger sister, stirring some food in a pot while looking over at us, me mostly.

My mom was a wolf and part hedgehog. She had hedgehog ears, nose, feminine body, and the two blades on the back, except she had a wolf tail that trailed to the floor, purple eyes like the bottom of mine and Arctics, except they were lighter. And finally, she had natural, flowing jet black hair that went just to her upper back instead of spines like Amy Rose or Sonic.  
"I uh, left you a dress in your room, sweetheart." She said, making me freeze. I didnt look at her, I barely ever did as I still hadnt completely forgiven her.

"Thanks." I said, throwing the bag on the table as it poured out what I had gotten today before heading to the bathroom to wash up. It was hard for me, considering my phoenix style wings were very sensitive to water, just like fire is. I had to take a bar of soap and scrub my body carefully, getting out all the dirt from my face, legs and arms before doing my long mane of untrimmed hair. After I was covered head to toe in suds, carefully I took a washcloth and rinsed off my legs, arms and bare chest, along with my mane that was curved in front over my left shoulder. Not getting a drop on the wings, not receiving any pain today.

Sighing as it was finally over, I wrapped my body in a towel before heading to my room, only to groan in annoyance at the dress. It totally wasnt my color. It was white dress with grey bow to be tied around the waist. To be honest, id prefer anything else, like black, pink, red, even hunter green, but it was tradition to wear white, light blue, or grey at the Reaping. Heaven knows why.  
After I got dressed, my mother carefully did the bow so as not to be too tight, then did my clean, dry hair up in a bun that had pink lines swirling upwards in a circle. Not the best hairstyle I ever had, but still presentable to some.

"There. You look beautiful." She said, smiling while I just looked in the mirror, shrugging before looking to my sister.  
"I got something for you Arc." I said, sitting on the torn couch with her, she clasped her hands together on her knees, looking interested with her lavender eyes. Reaching into the pocket of my leather jacket to take out the golden pin of the phoenix with the circle having flames engraved.  
"Its a phoenix pin. I want you to wear it today." I said, carefully pinning it on the front right side of her dress while she looked at it carefully, admiring the details. "If you wear it, I promise that nothing bad will happen." I said while she smiled, hugging me tightly.

Just then, the whistle outside meant it was time to go to the Reaping. My throat tightened a bit as I let go of my sister, getting up with her. "Lets go." I said. Arctic nodded as we left with mom. Together we walked towards the town square where there was a line building of children, boys and girls between the ages of 12-18 were signing in with blood stamps. Just a drop could tell the scanners those peacekeepers had that this person was accounted for. Anyone not, well, you dont wanna know what happened.

Arctic grew pale, she never had grown used to this and hid behind me, staying close while I had to get her off. I knew she was scared, but we had to get this done with.  
"Arc, its okay, they're just going to take a little bit of blood." I said, she just shook her head and stayed close. "Its just a small prick on your finger, then you go find your group." I said, reassuring her. She looked down to the pin and nodded, walking ahead to her area like the others and I did.  
Once finished, the person on stage made me almost laugh at what she was wearing.

Her name was Amy Rose, the same woman who came every year, to each district to call on the boy and girl for the games. Today she was wearing a short, shiny silver dress with a equally silver headband, complemented with a red rose, as to match her last name. She also had one white heels instead of her red and white boots, shimmering golden eye shadow with hot pink mascara, along with red lipstick that absolutely popped.  
You'd never see her in the games, considering she was an important member of the Capitol. But if she ever was, well, I wouldnt bet money on her being a victor.

"Welcome, welcome everyone!" She started in a perky tone. "Welcome to the 74 Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" She said happily while I could feel Hunter rolling his eyes somewhere in the crowd. "Before we start the Reaping, I would like to present District 12's very own victor, Scourge the hedgehog!" Amy said, clapping while a green hedgehog in a black jacket and red shades came out.

He was so drunk, he could barely walk without falling on his ass right on stage, making people either applaud the drunk or laugh, either way he cussed them while getting to his chair. "Well then." Amy said with a heavy sigh, rubbing her temple as this was quite embarrassing. "Without further ado, lets get right to picking the names, shall we? Ladies first of course." She said, walking over to a huge, round bowl with many slips of paper, a lot having my name on them.

Crossing my fingers, I prayed to the Goddess Aurora not to pick me as Amy Rose picked up a slip of paper, walking back to the microphone and unfolded the slip, clearing her throat.  
"Arctic Nightfox." She called out. With those words, I felt my heart stop. 


	4. The Past

Luna POV

Feeling my heart race faster and faster, everything fade around me except for the sound of my heartbeat, I looked over to where Arctic was. Only seeing the back of her head, I saw not only her face, but her fur go even more pale then ever.  
Everyone around her was staring but kept a good distance, as if she had the plague or flu. Looking low to the ground with her fingers folded behind her back, Arctic slowly walked out of the row and towards the stage. Tears were building in her eyes. How could this have happened to her?

I walked out of my row too as Hunter tried to stop me, but nothing would from keeping her safe. Id do anything to make sure she lives to see tomorrow, to see mom and the beautiful sunrise, everything.  
"Arc!" I called, running while she turned around, breathing faster and trying to go to me, except those idiotic peacekeepers kept us apart. "No! Let go of me!" I screamed, thrashing to break free until I realized there was only one way to get her free. "I volunteer!" I screamed out as suddenly the guards went frozen, letting me go as everyones eyes widened. "I volunteer for tribute in her place." I said.

"W-well, I believe we have a volunteer, bring her up." Amy Rose ordered while Arctic wasnt moving from my side.  
"Arctic, listen, everythings gonna be find, just go find mom." I explained. She shook her head as tears flooded down her white, fluffy muzzle and refused to let me go, to be sent away to die. "No!" She screamed in protest. Hunter came out from his section, slinging my little sister over his strong, buff shoulder and carried her off to my mother, all the while she pounded on his chest, screaming to be released. There was nothing she could do. Not now.

Finding the strength to look away, I walked towards the stage without fear, even when my heart was pounding like a drum. Amy Rose reached a hand while I climbed the stairs, taking her bejeweled, pink gloves.  
"And what do they call you, my dear?" She asked, tilting the microphone near my muzzle. My throat was so tight at this point, it was a wonder how I was able to say my name.  
"Luna Wolf." I said, sighing heavily as my eyes were glued to the floor, not daring to look up at anyone right now.

"Okay Luna, you are district 12's first tribute in the total 74 years." She said, giggling nervously as everyone was dead quiet. "Anywho, why dont we get onto the boys if there are no more interruptions, hmm?" She asked, walking over the bowl on the left, full of names, like Hunters and his brother, Stones.  
Twirling her shiny, gloved hand around, the pink hedgie picked out a slip of paper out of hundreds, maybe even thousands. Same as before, she opened the slip while clearing her throat to speak.

"Shadow the hedgehog." She called out. My eyes widened, scanning the crowd to find a black and red hedgehog, seeming to sigh heavily in annoyance, but left his row. He was dressed in a grey shirt, the chest open and showing his chest fur that sparkled in the wind, also wearing black pants and some kind of hover skates, something like that.  
He climbed on stage and didnt say a word, just looked over me as those ruby red eyes stared into mine. He certainly did remember who I was.

Months ago, back in the middle of the cold, cold January, me and the rest of my family were desperate for food. Hunting had become difficult since the animals were hibernating and hard to find, the vegetables and fruits growing were dormant and frozen like the snow or lakes with fat fish, so yeah, I was really desperate and finding food to feed my little, growing sister and single mother.

Things had gotten so bad, that one day I resorted into digging through dumpsters and silver trashcans, thats how low it had all became. I had nothing left to trade now, considering I had spent it on materials for making clothes for the cold season when all our old ones were too worn out and damaged.  
Digging in a trashcan behind the districts best bakery, my mouth absolutely watered, along with the loud roaring of my hungry stomach. Those delicious smells of freshly baked, cinnamon enriched cookies, vanilla cakes and home made bread tickled my stubby, wolf nose.

All until the door slammed north of me, startling me as the trashcan fell on its side while I tried to calm my heart. It didnt however, as the baker was raving mad at how I would dig in the trash, like a mutt.  
"Get out of here, go on!" He yelled, taking an empty bottle and chucked it right at my head. Ducking to avoid the hit, I raced off to a nearby pine tree, collapsing on my side, growing too weak and tired to go on. Not having food for two days now, plus the fact that it was ice cold out here, slowly freezing my fiery wings, it felt as if I was on the verge of death.

As my eyes grew heavy, vision growing blurry as well, I was just about to die there in the cold if not for the loud clatter in the kitchen. Out came the older male hedgehog, shouting something to a younger, black and red hedgehog with shining, crimson eyes that matched the streaks on his spines and arms. Once his father I presume was gone, the hedgehog muttered somethings I could pick up over the rain. Lifting the top of the trashcan, he was about to chuck them inside before he saw me, weak and starving.

I didnt say anything, didnt beg or expect him to help me or disobey his father like that, why would he? We didnt even know each others name, not friends just people that went to the same school, in the same grade.  
However, he performed the most gracious and kind act I ever received. He tossed me both the loaves of bread, the ends were burnt to a bitter crisp, while the inside length was still edible, at least enough for my non-picky family.

Before I could thank to equally dark hedgehog, he was gone without a word or anything more. Not wasting a second, I bit off the ends and traveled home fast, finding the energy to get there to my poor, hungry family in need.  
To this day, I wondered if he had done it all on purpose, like he saw how desperate I had become. He helped a girl he didnt even know, and stupidly I never thanked him or even talked to him like a real jerk.

Looking at him now, I knew he remembered just by the look in his ruby red eyes. Amy Rose broke me out of my past memory by what she said.  
"Then I give you the tributes of district twelve!" She cheered, taking my right hand in her left, Shadows left in her right, raising both high in the air as if we had already won. Scourge knew this too and laughed drunkily.  
"Aw man, you two wont last a day!" He chuckled while Amy growled and told him to shush.

Walking into the station, I may have been hurt and in fear that I was going into an arena, only to die and lose the rest of my family and Hunter. Except that didnt stop me from swirling my tail around his chair, making him fall out and look like he did it.  
Everyone laughed again as I smirked, giving that drunk, lime green, supposed 'victor' just what he had coming.

It was gonna take more then smarts like this to win though. I already dreading the upcoming weeks, and I hadnt even left the train station. 


End file.
